Of Fruits And Promises
by twilightribbon
Summary: In which a turn of events show the true colors of people who you think you love. Yaoi Implied SoraxRoxas; mild RoxasxNaminé; other pairings too. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 Real Friends

Yes I know. Im supposed to be updating _Desert Rose_. But I had this idea in my head and had to write it, plus there is just not enough soraxroxas stories. --sighs--

Anyway, read and review if you would. Im anxious to get some feedback and i want to see how this story ends.

--grabs some popcorn--

Enjoy.

--_M_

* * *

Of Fruits And Promises

Chapter 1

Real Friends

_"I know its wrong. But love is love."_

* * *

xXx

"Sora! Hurry up will ya? We're gonna be late!"

Sora ran out his room laughing, trying to catch up with his best friend Roxas Strife, who was already leaving his house and heading for school. He locked the front door quickly, and fell into step with Roxas soon after. "Aw jeez Roxas, you couldn't wait for me? I forgot to put my homework in my bag," he said as he adjusted his messenger bag strap on his shoulder.

Roxas stared at his brown haired friend in utter disbelief. "You actually did homework? You _never_ do homework! What made you do it this time?" He asked as he stopped in front of a street vendor. He asked for one order of shumai and began pulling out the money as the man set to work on his food.

Sora rolled his eyes. "I do my work," he said as Roxas ordered his breakfast. "You just never notice." He began walking, leaving Roxas behind. _I've been doing a lot of things. And you haven't been noticing anything lately,_ he thought.

Roxas grabbed his food and caught up with Soras slow stride. "Sora? What's up with you..?" He began eating, waiting for an answer. "You know I didn't mean anything by it right? You just took me by surprise. Dude, you hate school."

Sora laughed. He looked at the blond who had a smile on his face, enjoying his breakfast. Sora loved it when Roxas smiled. It made him so happy even if when he was sad. Just looking at those sparkling blue eyes made his heart soar even though he had the same eyes. To him, they were different.They were more vibrant. Full of life.Soras love for his best friend went beyond friendly terms. If only he knew.

Roxas and his friends figured out Sora was bisexual by accident in an online conversation revolving around underwear. They were alright with his sexual orientation; it didn't make him any less of the person he is. But they always asked why he never went out with anyone. Sora always laughed and shrugged, saying that no one has ever really caught his interest to want to date.

He was sick. Sick of lying to his friends. And sick of lying to himself.

He was in love with Roxas and he hated himself for it. They did everything together. He was so close, yet so out of reach. Roxas was straight and they were like brothers. They'd never be together. It was wrong. And Sora knew that. Even though jealousy tore through him as his friend left him from time to time to date the girls from school. He would always love Roxas, but he would never be his. Sora smiled sadly to himself as their high school came into view, he was fine being by Roxas' side as long as he was needed. For him, that was enough.

xXx

Roxas picked up the last of his dumplings and dangled it in front of Soras face, teasingly.

"Hey Sora, you want my last dumpling? It has shrimp!" He smiled as Sora grabbed it and devoured it instantly. He noticed the way Roxas looked at him shrugged. "What? You know I love shumai, Roxy," laughed Sora.

Roxas blushed at the nickname Sora called him and looked down at his feet. _I hate it when he calls me that... _he thought. _It make me so nervous inside. But why? _His thoughts were broken as he felt Sora grab hold of his hand. He tensed and looked up at Sora in question.

"We really are gonna be late if you don't pick up the pace you know," Sora said as he pulled Roxas with him, steering him through the front doors of Destiny High School. They were greeted with the familiar scent of the islands native fruit and of course the sea. The students would never admit it, but the highschool was another home of theirs, teachers being another set of parents. Its rare finding so many who love their jobs and go out of their way to do more.

As Sora and Roxas walked into their home room, Sora was immediately hit in the face by a ball and stumbled into Roxas' arms. A deep, throaty laughter could be heard as the ball bounced on the floor.

"Oi, Sky! You not on ya guard today, no?"

Sora grimaced as picked up the ball and turned to the Besaid Island voice. He was greeted by his grinning friend Wakka Ainu, his reddish-orange quiff contrasting with his tan skin. "Don't ya dare gimme a look like that, brudda. Ya always catch my ball in the morning."

Sora threw the ball back at him and rolled his eyes when the jock caught it with ease. "Haha very funny. Where is Tidus? Cant you go play with him?" Sora walked across the classroom and sat by the window as Roxas stopped laughing and sat beside him.

Wakka sighed and jumped onto a desk, sitting in front of them. He threw his ball in the air catching it repeatedly with a sigh. "Not today man. Tidus forgot to meet me at the shore to play blitzball before we go to school. I was waitin' on the boy for hours." His grip tightened on the ball as he remembered. "I get to the school and he's waitin' outside like a love struck fool for _her_."

Sora and Roxas looked at each other until realization dawned on them. Selphie Tilmitt. Wakka, Selphie and Tidus were the best of friends. The whole highschool knew of their friendship and athletic skills. They were role models. Tidus and Wakka, best friends since they could talk and both captains of the schools Blitzball team. There was no such thing as a 'co-captain'. They were never separated and Selphie just added to mix of Tidus' and Wakka's determination and skill. Selphie was the cheerful, brown haired girl who was captain of the school's Double Dutch team and could be always seen with a jump rope. Now it was a jump rope _and _Tidus.

Tidus Spira had never paid much attention to girls. Sure he had fan clubs and stuff but to him, Wakka and Blitzball were the two most important things in his life. Wakka was his best friend, his brother, his _equal_. Everyday, the two would meet up at the islands shore at six in the morning before school or on the weekends to talk and play ball. It was ritual. And just last week , Tidus had planned for him, Wakka and Selphie to meet at their usual spot to eat and hangout. Wakka couldn't make it and at the end of the day, Tidus saw Selphie as a, well, a girl. That's when everything fell apart.

"It isn't fair man! I knew Tidus before she was even in the picture!" Wakka was angry now. His carefree demeanor was gone, his happy grin twisted into a scowl. "What's even worse is that Tidus don't be seein' how he's the rebound! How can ya be that blind?"

This caught Roxas' attention for sure. "How is Tidus the rebound?" Sora nodded, thinking back to past months. "Yeah, how come? Selphie never went out with anyone else. Double Dutch is her life."

Wakka laughed out loud, other classmates who had just arrived, turned to look at them, puzzled. "The two of ya can really make me laugh, ya know?" He got off the desk and moved closer, right in front of Roxas and Sora. "Here a hint : Selphie never went out wit' anyone in _public_." Wakka grinned at the shocked expressions on the two boy faces as he stood, throwing his ball into the air and catching it. "Class is gonna start soon. I'll see ya guys later."

Roxas and Sora grabbed him before he had a chance to sit down. "Tell us who it is now!" they yelled together. The other students were starting to get really interested now. Wakka just laughed. "Well well, Sky and Spike, looks like youre getting stronger now." He dropped his ball and pulled Sora and Roxas into a headlock. "But not strong enough," he said as the boys struggled. "If ya want to know so badly, why don't ya ask ya brother Sky?" He let them go and picked up his ball grinning.

Sora was confused. His older brother? "What does Leon have to do with this?"

Wakka merely smiled again. "It ain't my place to tell. Ill just wait until Tidus' realizes himself whats really goin' on." And with that the conversation was over. Wakka sat in his seat with a far away look in his eyes. Being the jock that he is, no one ever thought Wakka paid attention to anything but Blitzball. They were wrong. If you were real friends with him, you'd start to notice that he paid attention to everything that goes on down to the smallest detail. It was impossible to lie to him, he knew everything. The recent conversation was proof enough. He was going to wait and watch everything unfold.

xXx

When Sora and Roxas sat back down, the _nightmare _came in. The person Sora disliked. The one person that threatened to take away the one he loved most away from him. Naminé. Roxas' girlfriend. Better known as the princess of Destiny Highschool. Long, blonde hair, shining blue eyes. They were better off as twins rather than a couple. But still, Roxas was hers. Sora was invisible whenever she was around.

She neared their desk, the fake, innocent smile plastered on her face. She sat down on Roxas' lap, hugging him closely. "Good morning Roxas. Did you miss me?" Roxas smiled that breathtaking smile and nodded, hugging her back. "I always do Naminé." She kissed him lightly and then turned to Sora. "Hello Sora, I hope you don't mind but Im taking Roxas out of your hands today. It isn't fair that you get to have him all the time you know," she said as laughed lightly

Roxas laughed too. "Don't worry. You can have me forever. Sora can get pretty boring sometimes." Sora stared at Roxas in shock. Boring? Roxashad never said that to him before, and it _hurt_. He stood up instantly, tears threatening to fall from his from the sock and pain of his words. He had to get out of the classroom. He couldn't take it. He walked past the stiffly, mumbling the word bathroom to the teacher who had just walked in for the first lesson. He hoped for Roxas' sake, the class wasn't _boring_.

He walked past the boys bathroom and broke into a run for the schools rooftop. As he opened the door, a gust of wind greeted him. Sora smiled sadly. At least he was alone. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He walked towards the chain fence and gripped it tightly, then he broke down. He cried. He screamed. He cursed. Anything to get that feeling of sorrow out of him.

"Why does hurt so much?" He asked himself as he clutched his chest. Why couldn't that blonde idiot see him? Love him? "Why?" he asked again in a shaky voice.

"Sora?"

Sora froze and quickly started to wipe away the tears in his eyes. He knew his eyes were probably red and puffy. He could just say it was allergies. He just couldn't let anyone see himself like this.

"Im talking to you, Sora. Answer me."

Sora knew that cold voice and inwardly laughed. There were blondes everywhere now. Slowly, Sora turned and put on his best smile. "Hiya, Cloud! What are you doing up here?"

Cloud Strife looked at Sora, folding his arms. Why was the midget crying? He had never seen him cry at all before. And he was going to find out why right now. He wasn't the cold anti-social jerk now as he was back then despite how he looked. "This isn't about me. Why were you crying?"

Sora frowned and looked at his feet. "It was nothing really. I, um, failed a test." Lying was pointless. He couldn't lie to Roxas so what made him think he could lie to Roxas' older brother?

"Don't lie to me."

Sora looked up and Cloud was right in front of him. The emotionless blue eyes seeing right through him. Sora regretted even looking up. But something happened unexpected. He pulled into a warm embrace.

Cloud Strife was _hugging _him. Cloud Strife never hugged _anyone_.

"Its my brother isn't it?" Cloud asked, as he felt Sora shaking. He was crying again. "I know he's an idiot. Completely oblivious to others feelings." He let go and got on his knees to meet Sora's height. "Stop crying. It does nothing for no one. You have to be patient. Let Roxas see what he really needs. Remember Wakka. Patience. You don't see him crying."

Sora nodded numbly. "Thank you. Cloud."

Cloud smirked and poked Sora's head as he stood. "Whatever. Now get back to class. You're in my territory."

Sora smiled and nodded again. When he reached the door, he heard Cloud call out again. He turned, still smiling. "Yeah?"

"I know that you're lonely...with Leon being on that trip and all..So Im here. For you. You know what I mean."

Sora smiled and hugged Cloud tightly. "I know. I think of you as my older brother already Cloud. I know I have you. Thanks. See you later!" And with that Sora ran back to class, Clouds smile unseen.

xXx

Well. Whos ready for the next chapter?

--_M_


	2. Chapter 2 Lucky Charms

Well, let me just say that I loved the reviews I got for the story. It just fueled me up for another update.

I was about to jump on my laptop to update when I read them on my psp.

Thank you so much. Reviews like that keep me going.

Now, things are about to get a bit crazy in this chapter.

--grabs some rocky road icecream--

Enjoy.

--_M_

* * *

Of Fruits And Promises

Chapter 2

Lucky Charms

_"I hope you like it, Roxas. I worked really hard on it."_

* * *

Sora walked through the highly decorated halls of Destiny Highschool with a renewed confidence. He refused to give Roxas up to Naminé. Sora had to find a way to tell him his feelings, even if Roxas rejected him. He had to get it off his chest. "But how do I do it...?" He wondered out loud. Sure he was the romantic type but he didn't think Roxas was. He always looked annoyed on Valentine's Day. Sora suddenly felt arms snake around his waist and a face pressed against his back. He closed his eyes. Maybe it's Rox–

"–Hey Sora! Did you miss me?"

Sora sighed inwardly but smiled anyway as he turned to the voice. A smiling red head in a pink jumpsuit dress greeted. Looks like Sora wasn't alone anymore. "You came back early Kairi. The whole school missed you. Things have been getting hectic around here." He ruffled the girls red hair. "You're still short though."

Kairi smacked his hand away playfully. "Oh, shut up! Im at an average height. Lets go and catch up. I have still have the same classes as you." As she started walking, Sora took a moment to study her. The girl was his closest friend next to Roxas. The only one who knew of his feelings for Roxas and was the who held him as he cried when he found out Roxas chose to go out with Naminé.

Kairi Valor was everything a girl should be. Smart, beautiful, and cunning. She was a caring and kind-hearted girl, but despite her appearance, she is extremely determined and courageous when she needs to. She's protective of her friends and would put her life on the line for them, especially Sora who saved her from drowning at the beach. That's when their friendship began. She changed from a timid, shy girl to a funny, tomboyish girl just from hanging around Sora and his other friends. Sora had cracked her shell. Just like he did with Leon, and Cloud before. She was extremely athletic. Every club in the school was dying to have her but she always declined, preferring to play a private game of Blitzball with Wakka and Tidus or play Double Dutch with Selphie. She wasn't the type to be competitive. Her hair was longer now, it's natural red color shining brighter than before, blue eyes twinkling.

Kairi Valor was the _real _princess of Destiny Highschool. Naminé just took over when she left to visit her relatives in Radiant Garden for the summer. And now that she was back, things were going to be different again. Sora was sure of it.

"So, Sora. How are you and Roxas doing? Did you say anything?" Kairi asked, starting the conversation off.

"The ice princess has taken over and is still with him now. Nothings changed except that she rules the school." Sora stated simply. He shrugged. "I was just thinking how to make him see me and you popped up, Kai." He stooped walking and stared at her. "By the way, your parents are still in Radiant Garden. Its too early for you to be here. So how did you get all the way back to Destiny Islands?"

Kairi turned around and smiled. "Leon brought me back, Sora. Duh."

Sora froze, letting the words sink in. "L-Leon...? He back from working with the Restoration Committee?" he asked, stuttering. When Kairi nodded, Sora jumped in the air in joy. His brother was back home and now they can be together again like he promised. The house was so quiet and cold without him. Sora didn't have to eat alone anymore. "I can't wait to see him! Come on, Kairi! We're going now!" He was about to head for the schools back door when he was suddenly pulled back by a strong grip.

Kairi was pulling him in the direction of theire next class. "Ohhh no, mister. We're going to that Art and Crafts class right now." When Sora asked why, she politely said "Im going to show you a way to win Roxas' heart. It seemed the moment after that was said, Sora was pulling _her _in the direction of their next class.

xXx

Kairi and Sora sat in the back of the art classroom huddled together in conversation, completely oblivious to their teacher.

"He actually said you were boring?" Kairi asked in a harsh tone. When Sora nodded, Kairi slammed her fist on the table. "He doesn't know what boring is! If anything he's the boring one!" When she looked up, the whole class was staring at her. She laughed half heartedly, waving her hand in dismissal, "Sorry, the wood wouldn't stick properly."

"Maybe it just doesn't like you." Someone stated, humor in their voice.

"Quiet Axel! At least I don't set wood on _fire_," she said as she threw the block of wood at the red head when the teacher wasn't looking. How they put her brother in the same class as her was unfathomable. Axel was the school's pyro maniac and comedian but was just an annoying older brother to Kairi. How they were related still remained a mystery.

"Fire is beauty, little sister." Axel replied smirking. Kairi rolled her eyes, seeking to end this quickly. "Oh yeah? Marluxia, you want to know a secret?" She smiled when the pink haired botanist turned around and panic flashed across Axel's face. Marluxia cocked his head to the side in wonder, twirling a sheared rose in his hand. "I am interested now. Please, Kairi. Enlighten me."

"Axel was the one who set your rose bushes on fire."

For the remainder of the class all could be heard was Sora and Kairi's laughter, Axel's pained screams and the teacher's prayers as she hid under her desk. A few minutes later, Axel was sent to the infirmary, his skin completely green and Marluxia was brushing his hair back to its perfect state from beating up and somehow poisoning Axel. He then left the classroom with the rest of the students as the day ended, smiling. Since they hadn't completed any work, Sora and Kairi decided to stay behind.

"Ok! Lets start Plan A! Hand-made gifts!" Kairi exclaimed, digging into her art box. "We all know how Roxas hates gifts from stores. But he loves hand- made ones. That will slowly win him over first."

Sora nodded as he watched Kairi pull out thalassa shells, colored string, and paint with brushes. "What are you going to make?" Sora asked and looked confused as Kairi pushed the items in front of him. "Not me. You. _You're _making a lucky charm for him!"

Sora looked bewildered for a moment. "But Kairiii," he whined. "I don't know how to make a thalassa shell lucky charm! You can!" Kairi shook her head. "So what Sora? Don't you want to give Roxas a gift you made. Something made by you and your love for him?" She had him there. He loved Roxas. He was going to show him. He listened closely to Kairi coaching him and he began to make the charm. After making a hole at the bottom of five of the shells, he pushed colored thread them in a cross stitch motion the way Kairi said. Soon he was adding his own touches of love to, smiling at the detail. He made a checkered plastic chain so Roxas could take it wherever and it still matched his outfits. The he placed a miniature sized sea salt ice cream charm in the center of the shells. And for the finishing touch he painted Roxas' face on one of the shells. The blonde and blue colors of the paint going along with the shells color perfectly.

"Finished," Sora said with a sigh as he painted something else behind the shell Roxas' face was painted on.

"Its beautiful Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. "Now we just have to wait until it dries, 'kay?" She smiled as Sora nodded. "You did really good for your first try."

Before Sora could express his thanks, Wakka burst through the classroom's doors, with a big grin on his face. "OI! SKY!! Ya gotta come with me, man. You wanna know how Tidus is the rebound, ya? The party is about to start!!" Sora wasted no time jumping up and pulling Kairi with him. "This leaves plenty of time for the charm to dry! Lets go Wakka!" Sora yelled as he ran out the room, Wakka and Kairi right behind him, shutting the door.

A few minutes later, the door opened silently. Naminé walked in, looking around. " I knew I heard yelling in here," she said softly, walking by desks. She gasped as something caught her eye. "Well now, isn't this pretty?" She picked up the lucky charm and fingered it lightly. "And it has Roxas' face on it. How cute..." Still holding it, she left the classroom smiling. "I'll give it to him as a gift."

Naminé exited the school, and saw Roxas waiting for her on the front lawn. She placed her hands behind her back and skipped over to him. "Roxy..," she breathed and Roxas inwardly frowned. It didn't sound right. Naminé using the nickname Sora gave him so freely. "I have something for you."

This piqued his curiosity. "Really?"

She nodded. " I hope you like it Roxas, I worked really hard on it." She placed the lucky charm in his hands and was rewarded with his surprised look and sudden intake of breath. "Y-You made this...?" Roxas asked. Again, she nodded. "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

xXx

Heh. Wasn't that a fun chapter...

I wonder what is going to happen next.

You'll find out if I get some new reviews.

--_M_


	3. Chapter 3 The Organization

Well, this Chapter 3. Im surprised I made it this far. I didn't think anyone would like my story. Amazing. Just goes to show you what happens when you try.

Any way, I apologize if theres and OOC'ness. Also, I don't mean anything by the um, Naminé bashing in this chapter, IF there is any bashing. If not, forget it.

I like Naminé, really. I just need an antagonist.

A lot of things are going on in this chapter.

I updated. It's 1 in the morning and I have school tomorrow.

I better get a lot of reviews with love.

--grabs a Sora glomping Roxas plushie--

Enjoy.

-- _M_

* * *

Of Fruits And Promises

Chapter 3

The Organization

_"I guess...This is goodbye then..Roxas"_

* * *

xXx

Sora, Wakka, and Kairi arrived at the beach of Destiny Islands just in time to see the breakup of the century. Sora climbed up a coconut tree with Wakka and pulled Kairi up along with them. Carefully they situated themselves on the wide and durable leaves, so they wouldn't fall. Tidus, Selphie, and another boy could be seen almost under them.

"Wakka, who's the other boy?" Sora asked, turning to look at Wakka. "I don't recognize him."

Wakka only grinned when Kairi gasped and clapped her hands together. " Oh my God! I know him! Irvine Kinneas! He was a student at Balamb Garden. Leon and Selphie were too!"

Wakka nodded and pointed and the under them. "Ya Kairi. Right as always, no? Now, watch closely. Hopefully, Tidus ain't that stupid to not figure out that he's been played, ya?" Before Sora and Kairi could answer, Tidus began to yell.

"What the hell, Selphie? You only went out with to get back at _him_?"

"No...Tidus..I-It isn't like that," Selphie began. She was looking at anything except Tidus.

"It wasn't what Selphie? I thought you loved me! You said you loved me!" Tidus fumed. He clutched his book bag tightly in anger. He wanted to punch something. He refused to hit her. He couldn't hit Selphie. Wakka sensed Tidus' anger and tensed. He didn't like seeing him so angry. He felt like hitting something _for_ him.

Selphie stepped back and held on to the teen named Irvine arm. "I do love you Tidus!" Selphie said desperately. "Its just that..I..."

Irvine snorted. "Face it dude. She loves me more than you," he said as he pulled Selphie into hug. "You were just along for the ride. Used to get the ultimate prize." Irvine lifted Selphie's chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Me."

Tidus rubbed his eyes harshly, face slightly red. "I-It isn't fair! H-How can you do this to me? Why did you even go out with me?!"

Selphie looked away, guilt written clearly on her face. "I don't know Tidus...I..I'm sorry...I really am..." She began walking up the beach, pulling a smirking Irvine with her. "I'm sorry Tidus...It's over.."

And they left. Left Tidus there, heartbroken. He closed his eyes and felt his legs give way, expecting to fall into the sand. But He didn't. He fell into Wakka's arms. "Wakka..." Tidus whimpered as clung onto him. "It hurts, Wakka. So much..." Wakka only nodded, wiping the tears away from Tidus' face. Tidus closed his eyes, his grip only tightening. "And I hurt you Wakka. I-Im sorry. I wont ever hurt you again. I promise." Wakka only hugged him.

xXx

Sora and Kairi had already left Tidus and Wakka in their moment for privacy. They were friends again and that's what mattered. "I can't believe Selphie would that though." Sora started, as he and Kairi walked up the beach, heading back to town. "I mean, seriously, just when you think you know someone...the truth blows up in your face."

Kairi nodded in agreement. "Its hard to believe I know. How can I call her my friend now?" As the walked into the towns square, Kairi stopped, pointing to something in front of them. "Sora, look!" Sora yawned, looking at what she pointed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know. Roxas and Naminé. I still have to give him his charm so no worries right?"

Kairi shook her head furiously. "No Sora! Roxas already has the charm!" Sora's eyes widened and took off towards them. _No,_ he thought. _This can't be happening! I was the one who made it! _"Roxas!" He and Kairi shouted together.

xXx

Wakka sat at the shore of the beach with Tidus leaning on his shoulder. They had just finished their daily talk. Everything was back to normal. Finally. Tidus looked at Wakka and asked, "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Wakka laughed. "Of course. I ain't slow boy."

Tidus punched him the shoulder. "Then why didn't you say anything?!" Wakka turned to him, humor gone from his face. "I didn't say anythin', because you forgot me. Selphie took over. You forgot times we would get together, you were never home anymore..." he sighed. "I was a memory. You hardly ever looked at me."

Tidus looked at the sand, unsure of what to say. What could he say? Everything was messed up. He opened his mouth to say sorry, but was silenced when Wakka laughed again.

"But damn, you were cryin' like a chick Tidus. Such a wimp. How are we friends again?"

"Shut up Wakka!" He was about to jump him but jumped back when a ball slammed into the back of Wakka's head. That's when _he _started laughing. Wakka stood up clutching the ball. "OI! Who the hell threw that?! I won't be takin' that from no one!"

"No one asked you to, so give me my ball back!"

"That isn't the way to get anything! Be nice!"

Tidus stopped laughing to identify the voices. Two girls running towards them. His attention was mostly drawn to short haired brown one. He felt pain in his chest as Selphie's face flashed before his eyes. He couldn't. He wouldn't do that again. He stepped behind Wakka.

"Yuna? What the hell are you doin' here? And with the runt no less?" Wakka said, pointing to the blonde haired girl. She smacked his hand away and grabbed her ball back. "My name is Rikku, you stupid Malboro!"

Yuna laughed lightly and smiled. "Now now Rikku, be nice." She turned to Wakka. "Paine brought us here for while. She's scouting for new students. Its nice to see you too."

Wakka grinned and pulled the two girls into a giant hug. "Its great to see you two any day." He released them and stepped aside to reveal Tidus. "This is my best buddy Tidus! The best Blitzball player in the world. Next to me of course."

Tidus smiled and nodded at both of them. "Hey."

Yuna smiled once more. "Its nice to meet you, Tidus." After the introductions, there was and awkward silence between the four. Yuna and Tidus kept sneaking glances at each other when the other wasn't looking until Rikku spoke up.

"Look Wakka! Yunie and Tidus like each other!"

xXx

"So you made this for me?" Roxas asked Sora, holding the lucky charm.

Sora nodded. "I signed it in the back. Look for yourself! Naminé didn't make it!" Roxas checked the back of the lucky charm much to Naminé's dismay. "'To: Roxy, Love: Sora'," Roxas read. "Why would you lie to me Naminé?" Naminé rolled her eyes. Alright so I didn't make it. But I found lying on a table in the classroom. Besides, shouldn't you be focusing on why Sora made it for you?" She smirked. "I mean, your birthday isn't coming up."

Kairi gasped and took a step towards Naminé raising her fist but Roxas stepped in front of her, looking at Sora. "What's going on Sora? Why did you make this for me. I know were best friends and all but you didn't have to make this."

Sora stared at Namine and looked back at Roxas. _It's like she planned this.._he thought. _Should I tell him? Take a chance..? Maybe he feels the same.. _"Roxas," Sora began. "We were best friends for so long...I fell in love." He studied Roxas' now shocked expression. "I made it for you. I know you liked hand-made gifts. I wanted to give it to you, to show you...how much I love you, Roxas."

Roxas threw the lucky charm at Sora angrily. "Who the hell do you think you are?! I was okay that you were bisexual Sora. You were still my best friend! And now you say you love me?" Roxas tackled Sora to the ground. "You thought that just because you had feelings for me and made something for me, I would turn gay for you? Tell you I love you too?!" There was no time to react as Roxas struck Sora's face with his fist leaving a shallow cut. "You call yourself my best friend?!"

Kairi started yelling for help as she tried to pull Roxas away.

Naminé was only laughing, drawing the scene in her sketchbook she always carried with her.

Sora could only watch in fear as Roxas raised his fist again.

And Roxas glared up at the person who grabbed his fist and pulled him back.

"It isn't right to beat up your friends, kid." It was a girl with short silver hair and red eyes. She was holding Roxas up easily by his wrist with one hand. "If you want to fight someone, how about me?" Her grip tightened and Roxas winced in pain. "Well?"

"I-Its okay Paine," Sora said as he stood up, brushing himself off. "It was my fault anyway." He looked at Roxas when Paine released him and tried to smile. "Sorry Roxy, I guess I didn't think. I understand if you hate me now. I cant call myself your best friend. You shouldn't either."

Roxas snorted and looked away. "We're no longer friends Sora."

Sora nodded in agreement. "I know..." He turned around, wiping tears from his face. "Ill see you later Kairi." And with that he ran off, heading home. Paine looked at Roxas, anger clear in her eyes. "I want you to remember something. The hardest person to know is yourself." She nodded to them and left too, heading for Sora's house.

Roxas picked up the lucky charm from off the ground and stuffed it in his pocket. He then turned to go home. "Naminé? It's over." He turned the corner of the block and was gone.

Kairi smirked and turned to a dazed Naminé. "Looks like it's just you and me," she said as she cracked her knuckles.

Naminé dropped her sketchbook.

xXx

Sora ran into his house only to see his brother and someone else at the dining table. He wiped his face on his shirt and went into the kitchen. "Im glad your back Leon...Who's this?" he asked as ho pointed towards a boy with short, silver hair dressed in nothing but black. His clothes looked like the things Sora always saw Marluxia or Axel wearing. It was like a type of uniform.

Leon gestured for Sora to sit down while studying the cut on his face. He was going to have to talk to him later. "This is Zexion. He has an offer to make you."

The boy named Zexion nodded. "Im looking for new students for a special boarding school. I was told about you and I've noticed your grades in particular. You are an outstanding student with unbelievable skills that could be put to better use in a better school."

Sora shrugged. "Who told you about me?"

"Marluxia and Axel. They are teachers at the school and we keep in touch."

Sora nodded. "That explains why your clothes look the same as theirs."

"Yes. The school is Castle Oblivion, the castle that never was in to people who know nothing about it and we're keeping it that way. Its is in the world that never was, a place society know nothing about either," Zexion stated proudly. "The school is taught by 13 teachers, including myself, who all graduated from 13 high ranking academies. We're known as Organization XIII. The reason I am here is to ask you to enroll into the school. Realize your true potential."

Sora looked at his hands. He didn't know what to do. Leave all his friends? He suddenly remembered Roxas' words. Friends didn't matter If he didn't have Roxas. Slowly he looked up at them. "I accept."

"Excellent," Zexion smirked. "Welcome to The Organization. Im sure we'll find time for you to visit your friend back here. Leon is going to be stationed in Twilight Town so he wont be far away."

Sora didn't care about those things right now. "He just needed to get Roxas out of his mind for good. "When do I leave?" He felt a presence behind and turned to see Paine beside him. "Tomorrow morning," she answered.

Sora nodded and left the kitchen, heading up the stairs to his room.

_I guess...This is goodbye then..Roxas..._

xXx

Well that was fun to write.

I love Castle Oblivion and The Castle That Never Was. I just had to put them in the story, along with the organization.

Did you like it?

I want to apologize to **Ptoras **and** Lyly-Ivanov**. A Wakka/Tidus pairing wasn't planned to be in this.

But thier feelings go past friendship even though they refuse to act on it.

If you'd like, I'll make a oneshot for the pairing. An idea is already forming in my head. Tell me if you want it though.

**A-dizzle**, I love your reviews. Simple as that.

Tell me what you thought about this chapter.

Who's ready for Chapter Four?

P.S. I was editing this and its acting up. I think the text alignment is mixed up. Im sleepy so I really dont care right now, so deal with okay?

-- _M_


	4. Chapter 4 The Fruit Of The Problem

You could have read chapter 4 on Friday but I had no internet connection. Im sorry.

I believe that this is a rushed chapter. And a stupid one. Tell me what you think, just don't go too hard on me.

This is different from the one I originally wrote. After reading a particular review... I took it into mind and rewrote the chapter.

Let's see if someone notices...

By the way, the thirteenth teacher is revealed in here, so someone should be happy too.

Hmm, this chapter is dedicated to my two most favorite reviwers. You know who you are (I hope), but I still love all reviews.

Anyways, Even though I dislike this chapter...

-- starts typing chapter five --

Enjoy.

-- _M_

* * *

Of Fruits And Promises

Chapter Four

The Fruit Of The Problem

_"Try not to let Naminé steal him while he's here okay?"_

* * *

xXx

_"Hey Roxas!!"_

_A nine years old Roxas turns when hearing his name called. His best friend is running as fast as he can towards him. "Hey Sora," he replies smiling. He kicks at the sand under his feet. They were at the beach. "Why did you want to meet here? You could have came over to my house."_

_Sora scratched the back of his laughing lightly. "I know...I just," he looked down. "I want to ask you something..." He sits down, motioning for Roxas to do the same. Roxas sits beside him, looking at him, searching for answers, but Sora refuses to make eye contact._

_"Sora?"_

_"Will we always be friends Roxas?"_

_"No duh, Sora. We'll be best friends forever."_

_Laughter. "Come on lets go for a swim."_

xXx

Roxas sat on the roof of his house, staring out at the beach. Still, no one. _He _wasn't there. It's been days. Months. _2 years_. He wasn't at the beach, in school. He was nowhere on the island. _He _disappeared. It was 2 years ago when he harmed him. Punched him. The last time he ever saw a smile from him. Their friendship was broken 2 year ago. The sky wasn't blue anymore. It was a dull gray. He couldn't even feel the sun anymore. Everything was so _cold_.

Now it's the last year of high school for him. Roxas exhaled shakily. He lost his sky. The sky to his world. Everyday he wondered when it would be back. When would he come back from that stupid top notch school. Slowly he laid back, crossing his arms behind his head. He stared up at the dull gray sky, remembering. Those memories. Those wonderful times before he left. Before that cut was on his face.

xXx

_They were laying on his roof again. Staring at the sky again. But that didn't matter as long as he with him, again. "I bet ya that the clouds is the sky's best friend," eleven year old Sora said. Roxas nodded then turned to him. "Just like you're my best friend Sora." He sat up. "You're my sky..." Sora sat up too. "...And you're my cloud!" Sora finished happily. Roxas nodded. "And you know that new girl who came from Traverse Town?" Sora furrowed his eyebrows. "Naminé..?" __Roxas blushed. "She could be my sun..." he said. Sora looked away with a hurt expression._

xXx

"I never understood that expression up until now," Roxas said aloud, standing in his room. No one was home. Cloud was at a party. A _party._ Roxas smirked as he remembered the six weeks it took Sora just to have Cloud start a conversation with someone. He opened Clouds heart.

He walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. There was a bowl of paopu fruit on the kitchen counter. Yuffie must have picked some and gave it to Cloud. She comes to Destiny Islands by 'borrowing' Cid's ships. She a self-proclaimed treasure hunter and dubs paopu fruit the 'yummy treasure of destiny!". He picked up one.

xXx

_"Dude. I can't believe your bi. Its so cool yet weird," fourteen year old Roxas said. Sora smiled and shrugged. "All I said was that underwear doesn't always have to be white. Chocobo patterns are cute. Kairi just knows how to read people. I had a feeling she knew." Roxas rolled his eyes and jumped up, sitting on the counter. "Ah who cares? I still love you. I'll break up with Naminé if she doesn't get over it. You're still my way too cheerful best friend no matter what." Sora's face lit up. "You...love me?" Roxas nodded and picked up the paopu fruit. "Yeah so, anyone you interested in?" Sora walked over to him, climbing on to his lap. Roxas was turning red, sputtering incoherent words. "S-Sora! W-What the h-hell are y-you--" Sora silenced him by putting a finger to Roxas' mouth with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He laced his their hands together and took out the paopu fruit that was in the other. He leaned in close to Roxas' face and spoke in a low, husky voice, " Did you know Roxas, that if two people share a paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined," Roxas' breathing became erratic. Their faces was so close, lips barely touching. He became slightly annoyed because that damn fruit was in the way! He bcame confused because why the hell was he thinking like that? He was straight right...? Sora's eyes were half lidded but Roxas still became lost in his deep blue gaze as he continued talking. "They'll remain a part of each others lives, no matter what." He bit off a piece of the fruit leaving it between his lips as placed the rest aside. Roxas looked between the fruit and Sora's smug look. A _challenging _smug look. Roxas bit the fruit too. This was it. Sora looked shocked but he kept their eyes locked. Their gazes never faltered once. They wanted to see who would make the first move. They wanted to see who would break out of their denial. Roxas leaned in as did Sora._ _Their lips touched and for that brief moment Roxas wished he had never even _met _Naminé. The doorbell sounded throughout the house and Roxas and Sora were a feet apart by now, hearing someone enter the kitchen. Naminé had let herself in. Roxas ate the fruit, face red and completely flustered. Sora smirked and ate the rest. Lets see Naminé do that. "It's time for me to get home. I'll see you later Roxy." He walked past_ _Naminé and her angry glares. "Keep it up and your face might look like that forever." _

xXx

Roxas had already finished eating the fruit and left his house. He couldn't take it any more. Their destinies were intertwined and he was going to find him. He could see Kairi's house. This time he was going to make her tell him where Sora was. It's been two damn years. Two years was enough. He banged on the door until Kairi opened it. She grimaced. "What do you want? I have company." She was wearing a light purple dress with paopu fruit patterns. That fruit was everywhere!

"Where is Sora? Spill it or else."

Kairi was about to answer until someone approached the doorway. "Jeez Kairi. Some host you are, leaving your guest of honor. Who's at the doo– oh."

Roxas felt all color drain from his face. It. Was. Sora. Two years gone. Sora was back and looked _different_. After two years, how is now that he just realizing that Sora was a sex god? He wore a grey shirt under the formal black vest the had the roman numeral of thirteen printed white on the breast pocket. The black cargo pants he wore had silver chains hanging across his waist. Sora's hair was a darker brown with blonde highlights. He looked more mature now, but his cheerfulness never left. Why the hell did he go out with Naminé again? Sora's face held a light scar under his left eye. Roxas put that scar there and he hated himself for it.

"Isn't this a reunion?" Sora leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms. He looked stronger than before. "You didn't tell him I was back did you Kairi?" asked Sora, not breaking eye contact with Roxas. Kairi shook her head, hiding a knowing smile behind her hands. "I'll leave you two alone." She left and Sora walked closer towards Roxas, he was a few inches taller. He leaned close, fingering Roxas' hair. "Your hair has gotten longer. How cute Roxy." He stepped back. "Aren't you going to say anything? Hit me? Yell at me?" He ran a finger across his scar and laughed. "Good times right?"

No. That.. wasn't true. Roxas reached out to him. "No Sora. God, Im sorry. I–"

"Sora what the hell are you doing out here?" A voice interjected as unknown arms snaked across Sora's waist. "Im getting lonely..." Long slate grey hair nearly covered the speakers voice. But piercing sea green eyes were visible as he looked at Sora and him. Sora leaned into the embrace and ran his hand through the grey hair laughing. "No one said you couldn't follow me."

What the hell? Sora should be in Roxas' arms. No. Right now, Sora should be begging to be with him. "Who the hell is this?!" he yelled and the person tensed, tightening his hold on Sora. "Sora..." he said on a low voice.

Sora rolled his eyes. "None of your business really, but this is my boyfriend Riku," he stated, smiling. "He from my new high school. He plans on moving here, so he wanted to transfer with me back into Destiny high for the last year. Even though he was a teacher back at Oblivion, he wants to stick to me like a puppy." Riku scoffed and started to pull away but Sora pulled him into a hug. "But you're an adorable puppy, Ri-koi!" Riku smirked. "I better be," he said as kissed Sora.

Roxas looked away. Sora should be kissing hi– oh God. Was he ga– Why the hell was he even here?! Did he even think this out?! "Hey," Sora said interrupting Roxas' thoughts. "Try not to let Naminé steal him while he's here okay?" Roxas glared. "Look after her yourself."

"Im not letting her steal anything else from me!" Sora pushed him. "Shes your stupid girlfriend!" Roxas would marvel at the feel of his hands on him if it didn't hurt! When did he get so strong?

"Not anymore, dammit!"

Sora's halted in mid-step. "What?"

"I...broke up with her."

xXx

I told you I didnt like this chapter. It was rushed..

I tried writing things differently in this. How was I?

Riku is in the story! Prepare for some cliffhangers baby, because he's here for _someone_.

Oh and I apologize If I got the color or Rikus eyes wrong. Arter all the games and books, I seriously did not know the color.

What. The. Hell. I know. But I saw some color of his eyes on the picture of the first game's manual. It was a light greenish..right? If Im wrong, tell me so I can fix it.

Im only human. With Regents this week. So updates might be a little late.

But reviews inspire me and make update faster despite tests! Yosh!

So review! And tell me what you thought of this chapter.

I apologize for the OOC'ness.

Did you like Sora?

-- _M_


	5. Chapter 5 Our Little Game

Oh snap!

I absolutely loved the reviews I got for the last chapter.

I saw the words 'awesome masterpeice' and I wanted to cry.

Thank you so much. Im working really hard on this and Im glad you liked it.

Im hoping you like this chapter. I typed it up at my moms job after I took my math regents.

Im so dedicated!

-- hands out cookies to everyone who has started to read this chapter--

Enjoy.

-- _M_

* * *

Of Fruits And Promises

Chapter Five

Our Little Game

"_10 min and I guarantee you, youll be limping for a week Roxy"_

* * *

xXx

When Sora opened the door of his house to let Riku in, Riku knew there was something wrong the minute he stepped inside. Sora led him up to his room and sat on his bed with a blank expression. He was doing it again, Riku realized as he took a seat in Sora's chair next to his desktop. Since he met Sora he learned that Sora could become cold and distant in a heartbeat when something was wrong. It was his way of protecting himself from others. The only question is what was wrong?

Silence filled the room. Riku looked at the floor, feeling Sora's gaze on him. It was unnerving. What could possibly be wrong? Riku tried to piece together things during his stay on the island. And then he froze. Maybe he slipped up. Maybe Sora figured it out. Did she tell him? Crack under pressure? He bit his lip. There was only one way to find out. Take the plunge and ask.

He looked up at Sora. "What's up Sora? Why so quiet?" Good start. Light conversation. Joke around with him a bit. "I didn't get my regular kiss and a hug."

Sora leaned against the headboard of his bed and shrugged. "Guess I forgot." He started to play with a strand of his hair, breaking eye contact and Riku exhaled shakily. "Speaking of which," he looked back at Riku. "Isn't there something you forgot?"

Riku was breaking out in cold sweat. He knew. He _knew_! Or maybe he could be talking about something else entirely different. Yeah, that's it. It's something else. She didn't tell him. And there's no damn way he figured it out on his own, no matter how many years he spent in the Organization. He wasn't _that_ smart. "What are you talking about, Sora?"

Sora sat up, smirking. He must have given him a chance to come clean. "I noticed something at Kairi's house, during the party." Riku visibly twitched. He was in for it now. "Its funny how you told me you didn't know her when I first told you about her." Sora got up from the bed. "Yet at the party, you talked to her like old friends."

Riku shrugged. "We just really hit it off. What's the problem?"

Sora smiled. "Oh that's not the problem." He bent down so he was face to face with Riku. "I saw you go up to her room with her Riku." Riku looked away but Sora took hold of his face and slowly pulled him back to look at him. "She was blushing and fidgety around you the whole evening." He straightened and walked over to the window in his room. "For some reason, you think I'm stupid or oblivious to things. I'm not." He turned, propping his chin on his hand while leaning on the window sill. "Why didn't you tell me you went out with her?" As Riku started to speak he interrupted. "No. Why didn't you tell me that the only reason you came back here with me, went _out _with me was just to see her again? To go out with her again? Forgot? Or was it just a game to you?"

Riku tried to speak but words wouldn't come out. Sora laughed as if he knew. "She didn't have to tell me you know. Just like she can read me, I can read her." He sighed, looking outside. "I really thought I had found someone."

Riku stood. "Sora wait. I jus-"

"- It's over Riku. Can you just go? Kairi is waiting." Sora heard the door close quietly and rubbed away the tears already spilling. "At least she'll be happy…" He rubbed his eyes as he sat in his chair. "I was stupid enough to trust him." He turned on his computer and after it warmed up he logged onto the islands messenger server. Kairi was on and immediately messaged him.

xXx

**Princessofheart:** Um, Sora..? U okay? Riku told me not to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you like that. He said he would tell you.

Sora sighed and rolled his eyes, cursing Riku's stupidity.

**OathKeepersOblivion: **Don't worry about it Kairi. Ill live.

**Princessofheart:** Im really sorry Sora!

**OathKeepersOblivion: **he should be coming over there

**Princessofheart: **he rang the doorbell…

Sora snorted, muttering "That was fast."

**OathKeepersOblivion: **…and that little voice in your head should be telling you to open the door

**Princessofheart: **shut up Sora! I know that! You are such a loser sometimes!im not stupid!

**OathKeepersOblivion: **u sure fooled me. Instead of calling yourself names, shouldn't you be checking if the love of your life is still at the door? Or if blondie is still in the basement? I saw what Axel drew in her sketchbook. Ewww

**Princessofheart has signed off**

xXx

Sora laughed quietly. "That got her off." He began to play an online rpg game that kept him in touch with his friends far away. As always, Yuffie was on. She was on when she wasn't supposed to be on. Even when she had her international classes and was always on the go. She had Cid's laptop with her all the time. Sora laughed all the time when he saw that Yuffie was on. It meant that she still had the laptop and that Cid still thinks Rikku took it. Right in the middle of a boss fight Yuffie bypassed the giant dragon's attack for the treasure behind it and Sora was instantly killed in one hit.

"Come on Yuffie!" Sora groaned, closing his eyes in stress. She always did that! If Aerith was on, she would heal him and then he could beat up Yuffie. He looked at the clock on the wall. She was probably hanging out with Leon at this time of day. His attention was pulled back to the computer screen when he heard a beeping noise. Someone had messaged him.

**TwilightDestiny: **hey

Sora smirked. Could this day get any worse?

**OathKeepersOblivion:** what do u want now

**TwilightDestiny:** I just wanna talk to you. Aren't we friends?

Yes. This day can get even worse.

**OathKeepersOblivion:** after you put that wonderful cut on my face, I do remember you saying that our friendship was over

**TwilightDestiny: **well now im saying that it isn't

**OathKeepersOblivion: **the scar on my face disagrees with u

**OathKeepersOblivion: **just because youre sad over your little breakup with blondie, it doesn't mean im gonna comfort you. She was your problem and to put it simply:

**OathKeepersOblivion: **im over you

**TwilightDestiny: **yeah right Sora. I know u still like me. Im waay better than Riku

Sora frowned then smirked. "You think so, huh?" He started typing on his keyboard. "Let's see if you know how to play my little game."

**OathKeepersOblivion: **first off, you aren't even bi much less gay. Second, Riku was a better uke than you can ever _learn_ to be

**TwilightDestiny: **hold it. Who the hell said I would even be uke?

**OathKeepersOblivion: **you wouldn't last as seme, that's for sure. Besides…I can be so _persuasive _behind closed doors. You'd love being uke. Ask Riku or Seifer. they have no problem being uke

**TwilightDestiny: **yeah right. I kno youre still a virgin so you can stop lying

Sora couldn't contain his laughter as he was typing.

**OathKeepersOblivion: **wanna find out?

**TwilightDestiny: **psh.like u know how to do anything

**OathKeepersOblivion: **I think somebody wants to find out

**OathKeepersOblivion: **10 min and I guarantee you, youll be limping for a _week_ Roxy

**TwilightDestiny has signed off**

xXx

Sora stopped laughing as he shut down the computer. He might as well go outside and get some air since Roxy couldn't handle his little game. Changing his clothes, he pulled on black jeans and tight black shirt that had a silver dragon stitched across the abdomen. He checked to see how he looked in the mirror and paused, opening his mouth slightly. "Maybe I'll get my tongue pierced like Axel. Id love to see the look on everyone's faces." He laughed to himself as he headed out of his room.

xXx

Wooow.

Hmm. What did you think of this?

Im doubting this chapter.

_Should_ Sora get his tongue peirced? xD

I just threw that in there.

I hope you liked this.

Reviews are love.

-- _M_


	6. Chapter 6 Oh So Close

This is a small quick update 'cuz I liked the reviews.

This should be cute because Sora is a liltte Forward with someone.

And Axel gets in trouble xD haha.

I guess this is a filler chapter and present to the reviewers.

Hope you like it.

-- watching t.v. --

Enjoy.

-- _M_

* * *

Of Fruits And Promises

Chapter Six

Oh So Close

_"Come on Roxy...You're not scared are you..?"_

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Leon yelled.

"I sed I ga mah tung peirfed." Sora answered again casually despite his speech problem. Axel was having a laughing fit behind him. "His tongue is swollen right now Squall."

Leon looked like he was going to blow a fuse. Where was Aerith when you needed her? "What the hell possessed you to get your tongue pierced?!" Sora had a blank expression on his face, weighing options on what to say. He did not want to get grounded right now. And with Axel the laughing fool behind him, he came up with the perfect answer.

"Axshel made me do it," he managed to say. Axel choked on his laughter, staring at Sora with wide, panic filled eyes. "What?! No I did no—"

"—He shed he would shet our housh on fiyah if I didn't do it," Sora interrupted quickly. Axel's eyes were wide as saucers as Leon grabbed hold of him and took him outside. "Sora you little midget! This isn't over –" A loud slap was heard and Axel yelled in pain. "Don't threaten my little brother!" Leon yelled.

Sora waved after them, smiling at Axel rude hand gestures and colorful words. "I wuv you too, Axshel!" He locked the door behind him. His tongue was swollen from the piercing but it didn't hurt much. Just a little sting. The little barbell in his mouth was white with little blue flames circling it. But the swelling was _annoying_.

He crossed the street seeing a ice cream vendor and smiled. Buying a sea salt ice cream bar, he sighed in contentment as the cold help ease the swelling. He headed down to the beach hoping to catch a nap because he had nothing else to do. Talking to Roxas was out of the question. Roxas was going to come to him. He was halfway through his ice cream when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned seeing Roxas with and angry look on his face.

Speak of the devil.

"What was that all about online, today?"

Sora rolled his and threw the stick from the ice cream out into the nearest trash bin. He forgot that Roxas couldn't take a joke. "I was just playing with you Roxas," he said in a bored voice.

Roxas crossed his arms. "So it was all lies?"

"No, it's just that I would never sleep with you much less show you what I can do."

Roxas blushed scarlet. "I don't care –" He walked closer to Sora, studying his mouth. "Did you get your tongue pierced?" Sora tried to contain his laughter after what Roxas said. He fell right into that one. "Yeah," he said as ho pushed him up against a wall of a house. "You wanna see?"

Roxas diverted his gaze. "N-no," he said as he licked his lips then froze as he realized what he had done. Sora smirked moving his face closer to his. "Come on Roxy…You're not scared are you…?" He pressed his lips against Roxas' and smiled when he felt him tense. Time for phase two. He ran his hand through Roxas' hair and deepened the one sided kiss when Roxas parted his mouth, gasping in surprise at the feel of the metal in his mouth. Sora waited to see what Roxas do, he gave him plenty of room to break the kiss and pull away. But the blonde did nothing but place his hand on his chest and kiss back, moaning. Sora smirked and pulled away. Two points.

Roxas' face was flushed and he was panting slightly. "Why the hell did you stop?"

Sora tsked. "I don't know what came over me! You aren't even gay! Im such a bad person…" He turned, still heading for the beach. You might want to call your ex girlfriend so she can take care of that little problem of yours." He laughed. "But I can do better...," he added smiling.

Roxas looked down, blushing as he covered the lower half of his body. "S-SORA!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" He ran after him, wincing at how tight his jeans felt because of his problem. "Come back here!"

* * *

I hope you l iked it.

Or was it too short?

--hides under a rock--

Im scared...

But review still.

Oh yeah. You can see what Sora looks like at my profile. Its cute.

-- _M_


	7. Chapter 7 Moving On

Sorry it took so long to update.

I got new books and videogames. Oh yeah and I had my Regents.

My friggin head hurts.

Anyway, I loved the reviews. All of you absolutely rock.

A bit hurt/angst in this chapter.

And maybe um..new pairings?

-- clutches pillow --

Enjoy.

-- _M_

* * *

Of Fruits And Promises

Chapter Seven

Moving On

_"Roxas blushed and leaned in for another kiss."_

* * *

Sora leaned against the palm tree playing a soccer game on his cell phone. He had absolutely nothing to do and all of his friends were probably on dates. _Again_. It was no fun messing with Roxas anymore. If he ever got within range of him, Roxas would flush red and run the other way. Funny but it was starting to become annoying. He sighed. So here he was, bored out of his mind and maybe…a bit hungry. Sora closed his cell phone, about to head over to Wakka's house, when his phone rang. He stared at the number on the screen and then laughed. How unexpected.

"Hello?"

_"Hey loser, what's this I hear about you becoming a sex god?"_

Sora rolled his eyes. "Hey Seifer," he began. "I don't know what you're talking about. Me? A sex god?" He was rewarded with a snort of disbelief.

_"Don't give me that crap. You have a damn fan club back in Twilight Town."_

Sora's eyes widened in shock. A fan club? "Seifer, seriously, what are you talking about?" He heard Seifer sigh. He never really did like explaining things.

_"You better listen well spiky. Those two years you were at Oblivion, I was at Balamb Garden_. _Stop laughing punk!" _Sora pulled the phone away from his ear laughing and wincing from Seifer's yelling. He never went to Balamb Garden unless it was to pick up girls and that meant he was uncharacteristically single despite his reputation of being known to have multiple girlfriends.

_"As I was saying, I heard you went to Twilight Town before heading home and when I get there you had a fan club. I mean, come on! First Roxas, now you. What about me?! I'm hotter than both of you!"_

Sora laughed as Seifer's statement. But he wasn't in Twilight Town for such a long time to have fan club started. He was only there to see his friends…Oh. No. Way. "Who started the fan club?"

_"Who do you think?! Olette! She worships you, as does half of the female population of the town!"_

"So? What else is new? Tell them I'm bi then." Sora shrugged. This was old news. Olette was the queen of fan clubs.

_"They already know that. The next time you go over there I bet my whole wallet of munny that you'll get jumped by yaoi crazed fan girls."_

Sora's throat tightened. "It's that bad?"

_"Olette has this huge yaoi guidebook with your name on it." _Sora bit his lip. _"And Fuu is betting on who you'll do it with._" Sora was about to ask who but was interrupted. _"You do not want to know."_

Sora sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Why him? What the hell was he going to do now? He loved skate boarding in Market Street. The place was _huge_. Now he had to find someplace new in fear of getting jumped. By girls. Yay.

Seifer brought him out of his reverie. _"So how is the seduce Roxas plan going?"_

Sora smiled. "It's getting boring. He doesn't know whether he's gay or straight. We kissed but he keeps avoiding me. I think it's time to move on…"

_"Told you so."_

"Man, I wish you were here. It's no fair you live over there. I'm lonely."

_"Well you're wish is about to come true. I kind of borrowed one of Cid's airships. Rikku can never say no to me. I'm heading over to the island now."_

Sora jumped in the air happily. "Yeah! Seifer you're the best! I knew you loved me!"

_"Yeah and I also want to pay your brother a visit. He owes me money."_

Sora rolled his eyes, laughing lightly. "Everyone owes you money," he said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

_"Exactly." _Apparently Seifer was oblivious to that sarcasm. _"The whole world owes me money. Now come meet me at Aerodome. I don't feel like hiring a punk to carry or better yet, steal, my stuff."_

Sora groaned and headed down the dirt path, towards the busiest part of Destiny Islands where the Aerodome was located. It was like an airport for airships that traveled between worlds. And now he had to go there. It was too crowded. Sora hated crowded places.

"Where's Rai when you need him..?" Sora mumbled. Unfortunately, Seifer heard him.

_"He's busy getting' busy with Fuu, y'know?"_ Sora laughed at the imitation. He turned a corner and froze in his tracks, not hearing what Seifer was saying on the phone.

_"Sora? You there?"_

How could he? How dare he? They kissed, and now…

_"Sora what's goin' on man?"_

Sora leaned against a house wall grateful that it blocked his vision now. He struggled to bring his breathing back on the phone. "Yeah Seifer. I'm gonna hang up now. I'm coming to pick you up, don't worry," he added as Seifer began going off about being 'stranded'. "I just don't want Leon coming after my ass because of the phone bill. See you soon." He hung up before Seifer could even respond. He turned around, deciding to take the long way to the Aerodome. Seifer could wait. Taking a deep breath, he began walking, holding in the tears that wanted to fall so badly.

xXx

Roxas pulled away from the heated kiss he was sharing with Hayner. Staring at house in front of them. He could have sworn he heard someone crying but…

"Why did ya stop for Roxas," Hayner interrupted, pouting. "You do like me don't you? Or do you still like girls?"

Roxas looked back at new boyfriend and smiled, playing with his curly hair on top. "Of course I still like you. I just thought I heard something…"

Hayner shrugged. "I know what I want to hear…you saying my name..," he tugged on Roxas' belt buckle, pulling him forward. "In a million octaves higher?"

Roxas blushed and leaned in for another kiss.

He moved on.

xXx

"Calm down Sora. Talk slower. Who did what?" Seifer asked pulling Sora in a warm embrace as the walked to his house. Sora was shaking violently, crying silently. It was that pain. It came back. That same pain he felt on the roof of the high school. Kami, why did it have to hurt so much?

"Sora," Seifer pleaded. "You gotta tell me what happened so I can help."

Sora gripped Seifer's jacket tighter, broken sobs filling the now quiet area as they walked. "R-Roxas…He was kissing H-Hayner…." Seifer tensed then looked away. "So he really did come here then? Olette wouldn't tell me."

"It isn't fair, I hadn't even made out with Riku. I was waiting for him to actually see me! To fall in love with and then he kiss—"Sora choked on his words as the tears fell. They just wouldn't stop. Seifer unlocked the door with Sora's keys and led him up to his room. At least Leon was out. He didn't feel like his yelling.

Sora stumbled onto his bed with a 'thump' and had a dazed look in his eyes as Seifer pulled a blanket over him. "Maybe," Sora's quiet voice broke the silence. "Maybe, It wasn't meant to be. Maybe that stupid fruit just destroyed our destinies instead of intertwining them."

Seifer was sitting in his recliner chair. "Not true, he said as he stared out the window. "You shared the fruit with someone. Maybe your destiny is intertwined with that person." Seifer's voice was gentle almost. "I'm no fool for destiny but still.."

Sora sat up. "Who else is there? No loves me dammit! They all leave me for someone else!" Sora yelled frustrated. It wasn't fair. "I can't hide it anymore! I can't take it! I'm so damn lonely…" He brushed away the tears roughly from his eyes.

"You're not alone," Seifer mumbled, clenching his fists.

"Oh really Seifer? Then tell me who I have? Enlighten me!"

Seifer turned and settled his cold blue gaze on Sora.

"Me."

* * *

Wow.

What do you think? I thought I should add a little angst this story.

Tell me what you think.

-- checking reviews on her psp --

-- _M_


	8. Chapter 8 Relationships

Hey. Chapter eight. Quick update, right?

Your reviews inspire me.

Hayner is a good guy, I promise.

Let's see..What eles did I want to say?

I thought this chapter was a bit soft.

A bit of fluff, basically.

Oh and the picture link works on my profile.

Hope you like it. Sorry about the trouble before.

-- eating skittles --

Enjoy.

-- _M_

* * *

Of Fruits And Promises

Chapter Eight

Relationships

"_Just goes to show, what love can make you do."_

* * *

xXx

_Seifer sat on the bench bored, watching people get on and off on passing trains in the station. He decided to stay in Sunset Terrace since those winy brats wouldn't leave the sandlot. Stupid Roxas. Another train pulled in and Sora stepped out nibbling on a sissy looking type of fruit. Sora turned and smiled widely, running over to Seifer. "So you are here! Roxas told me you were off being depressed." Seifer snorted and shrugged. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be with him?" Sora sat next to him staring down at the fruit in his hands. "He just got paranoid…He didn't want me to help move his things you know…Scared I would break something. Again." Seifer rolled his eyes. "It was just a trophy. The town gave him another one." Sora shrugged. "Yeah but I broke it. Even though I didn't mean to trip on it." Seifer looked at him. "It was accident. We all saw it. You just have to tell Roxas to pull that stick out of his ass." Sora smiled sadly. "I could never do that." He began to eat the fruit again. Seifer understood the meaning of those words. He snatched the fruit out of Sora's hands and finished it off. Sora's eyes widened. "Seifer! If two people eat that then –" Seifer tsked, interrupting. "I know." "I was saving it for Roxas. You don't even believe in destiny." Seifer leaned in, his face dangerously close to Sora's. "Now I do." _

xXx

Sora stared at Seifer in shock and then looked away. "Seifer, you have no idea what you're saying."

"Yes I do."

Sora tensed, gripping the blanket for the bed, tightly. "No you don't. You enjoy playing girls remember? And I'm not going to be your next plaything just so you could get back at Hayner or Roxas. I know who you like remember?"

Seifer stared at him. "Do you honestly believe all of what you just said?"

"Yes."

Seifer stood up and sat on the bed next to Sora. "All of the girls I went out with you didn't like, saying that they only wanted money. You were right of course but I didn't want to be alone." He lifted his hand to cup Sora's face. "I didn't want to confront the feelings I had for him. I just ran away. Pathetic right?"

Sora tilted his head onto Seifer's head, closing his eyes. "Don't lie to me Seifer. I have feelings too." He began shaking a bit. "I feel pain too, even though I don't want to show it." Seifer felt his hand become wet – Sora was crying. He pulled Sora to him in a tight embrace, his right hand combing through Sora's hair. "I know. I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice Sora," Seifer said quietly. "All of those times you cried, telling me what Roxas was doing, I wanted to kill him. But I stayed, for you. I thought about you. I didn't want to hurt you or…him."

Sora nuzzled his chest, sighing softly as his tears subsided. Things were happening too fast. "You can't let Roxas get in your way. If you love him, tell him. Who cares what Roxas' thinks? He should be happy for his own brother." Seifer shrugged at this and Sora pushed him lightly. "And Tifa said if you don't do something she will."

Seifer laughed and lifted Sora's face up, so he could see him better. "I understand. But for now, we can make Roxas see who you are Sora. What kind of person he needs. He needs to remember that you were always there for him but anyone can sweep you off your feet and take you away. He can't take you for granted anymore."

"Okay." Sora chuckled, wiping his eyes. "Who knew you could be so nice Seifer?" Seifer smirked. "Who knew that we'd fall in love with those emotional lamers?"

Sora grabbed Seifer's hat and pulled it on his head. "Just goes to show, what love can make you do."

xXx

Roxas pulled away from Hayner. "Something's wrong." He looked around him room as a sense of uneasiness fell over him.

"What now?" Hayner asked, groaning. He watched Roxas get up and pull his cell phone out of the pocket of his jacket that was hanging on the door knob. "Who are you calling?"

"Sora."

The phone rang for a few seconds and he heard someone pick it up.

"_Hello?"_

"Sora?" It didn't sound like him.

"_No, friend of his. Who's callin' ?"_

Roxas visibly tensed. He knew this voice but couldn't place it. That didn't matter right now. He'd figure it out later. "Tell him it Roxas," he said, and laughter erupted on the line.

"_What luck. I've been planning to speak to you loser."_

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Who is this?"

"_The head of Twilight Town's Disciplinary Committee."_

Roxas gripped his phone tightly. No freaking way. "Seifer?!"

More laughter. _"The one and only, loser. Show some respect."_

"What the hell are you doing with Sora's phone?!"

"_What are you stupid? I picked it up for him since he isn't in his room right now."_

Roxas saw red. "And just what the hell are you dong in his room!?" Seifer started talking to a voice in the background and hoped to god it was Sora.

"_Thanks for the soda. Yeah.. It's Roxas…He's the one who's yelling, not me! Wants to talk to you. You sure? Why can't I just beat him up? Fine, fine. No I won't ask Rai to do it. Just let me one more thing. Roxas if I see him cry one more time, I'm going to gut you._

Roxas was to late to respond when he heard laughter and then Sora had the phone.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk," Roxas stated simply.

He heard Sora sigh. "About?"

"Us."

"What about you and Hayner? He looks like a pretty good kisser."

Roxas' eyes widened. "You…you saw that?"

"No duh. When do you want to talk?"

"The beach," Roxas said quickly. It always put Sora in a good mood.

But it seemed Sora knew what he's thinking. "It's not going to put me in a good mood, so think again."

Roxas sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Why is Seifer in your room?"

"Why were you kissing Hayner?"

"None of your business!"

Exactly," Sora stated, flatly.

Roxas had had enough. They were going to get to the bottom of this.

"Beach, tomorrow morning"

And he hung up. He threw his cell phone on the on his desk next to his textbooks. He sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry Hayner," he began as he turned around. He looked around his wide room but found no one.

Hayner had left.

xXx

Sora closed his cell phone, laughing lightly. Roxas could be so demanding at times. He looked up to see Seifer, finishing his fourth sea salt ice cream. "You know you're really gonna get fat if you keep eating those at once."

Seifer smirked. "Not with my workout plan," gesturing towards his defined muscles with his hands. "I can't help it if they're good. I can hardly get any in Twilight town! How come you got so many in your freezer?"

This time Sora smirked. "It's a gift from Scrooge back in Radiant Garden. Leon brings them home every time he works there."

Seifer groaned as he snapped the ice cream stick back with his thumb. "You guys always get the hook ups. I'm moving in with you then."

Sora laughed and looked up as Leon walked in. "Roxas is the only one at the house. I need his cell phone number." Sora rolled his eyes and tossed the phone towards him but Seifer caught it.

"Squall, where's my money?" Seifer asked, as he tossed the phone in the air catching it repeatedly. Sora backed away quietly, eyes wide.

Leon glared at him. "Your money is up your ass, just like my foot will be if you don't give me that phone!"

Seifer threw the phone at him visibly shaken. This was not a time to get on his bad side, obviously. "Fine, you can pay me back later." He ducked the punch Leon threw at him and ran out of the room that Sora left the moment he saw Leon's glare.

xXx

Leon walked into the living room dialing the number on Sora's cell phone and sat down on the couch just as some one picked up.

_"Sora? What's wrong?"_

"It isn't Sora. It's Leon." He heard the faint intake of breath on the line smirked. And he said he's never nervous. Sure.

_"Hey. Did you need something?"_

"What Tifa told you, it was true. I couldnt tell you. I was afraid of how you would react."

_"Funny. And here I was, about to make the first move."_

Leon sat up straight. "What?"

_"She bullied me. Im at your front door."_

Leon dropped Sora's cell phone, nearly tripping on air as he ran to get to the front door. He pulled it oppen. And sure enough, his chocobo head was standing there. Arms crossed, face expressionless. "Took you long enough." Leon pulled Cloud close to him. Words weren't needed right now. He leaned in and Clouds eyes were already closed.

"No freaking way! You get Cloud before I get Roxas?!" Sora yelled, in the hallway. "That is so unfair! Your boyfriend's little brother is putting me through hell!" Leon groaned and let his head fall on Clouds shoulder.

xXx

Hay sat in the lobby of the Aerodome waiting for the next airship back to Twilight Town. His phone rang and he flipped it open. "Olette I better get my 3000 munny when I get home. Watermelon, pretzels, and sea salt ice cream when we go to the beach." He wiped his mouth, grimacing. "You couldn't pay me enough for kissing Roxas." He rolled his eyes. "Some girlfriend you are! It wasn't fun like you said! All he did was talk about Sora." He sighed. "Yes, your planned worked." He saw the air ship land outside and stood. He smiled as he headed for the bridge. "I love you, too."

* * *

So what do you think? Still dislike Hayner?

By the way, our favorite 'artist' is coming back...

Does anyone know who Seifer was talking to on the phone?

Whos ready for the next chapter?

-- _M_


	9. Chapter 9 Con Artist

Okay let me just say all of your reviews just got me 25 bucks.

Chapter 8 was a teaser. My friend wanted to know if people preferred Seifer/Cloud o Leon/Cloud. I, of course, voted on Leon/Cloud.

So we made a bet to which pair you liked based on your reviews. Apparently the Leon/Cloud pairing won. (Thank you )

But let me say it again. I just got 25 bucks!

Okay anyway I was just telling you what happened. I didn't want to do it but I needed the money for games. Ahem.

You can go read the real chapter 8 now. You can flame my friend too you know. Hint hint.

But you can give me nice reviews 'cuz you love me. Hint hint.

Chapter nine is here. Its a bit short but heres where the drama starts.

- hands out skittles to everyone -

Enjoy.

-- _M_

* * *

Of Fruits And Promises

Chapter Nine

Con Artist

"_I trusted you."_

* * *

Morning came and Sora was still sleepy. He hardly got any rest, thanks to Cloud and Leon in the next room. Sora wanted to cry. They kept going at it like rabbits and didn't stop until six in the morning. It was now eight and Sora looked like hell. He wanted to sleep in but seeing Roxas at the beach was important to him and gave him the motivation to get out of the bed. Yawning, he pulled on a light blue, cheerful looking shirt that had paopu fruit patterns on it. His ragged but lucky denim jeans added a nice laid back effect to the whole outfit.

Using his fingers to comb through his hair, he made his way downstairs. He rolled his eyes at the sight of trail of scattered clothes all over the kitchen that led upstairs. He picked them all up throwing them into a pile by the living room couch. Apparently Leon and Cloud couldn't wait to get upstairs and take their clothes off. The thought of having breakfast crossed Sora's mind, but he dismissed it quickly. By the looks of the messy kitchen, the two rabbits had fun and Sora did not feel like disinfecting anything right now.

Sora grabbed his keys and pocketed them just as he closed the door. Turning, he took a deep breath and started walking. Yeah, he was nervous. But seeing Roxas was worth it. Being with Roxas was worth it. And after today, maybe they would finally be together – and keep Leon and Cloud up for a whole night.

Walking down the dirt path he saw the beach up ahead and he smiled. That's where Roxas was for waiting for him. His pace quickened but he then tensed when he felt a hand grab his own.

xXx

Roxas stood on the beach, gazing at the water. Today, he was going to set everything straight. He was done hurting Sora. He sighed, looking around. Sora should had been here. Maybe they should have met at his house.

"Roxas?"

Roxas turned hearing his name. He stepped back instantly, pointing at the person in front of him. "You."

She giggled. "Me."

"What are you doing here Naminé?" Roxas asked.

Naminé looked at the sand. "Sora told me to tell you not to waste your time on him. He said your better off with him. You aren't gay so he won't push you."

Roxas stared at her. "H-he said that..?" When she nodded he turned. "Maybe...He's right. I was just jealous. I wasn't thinking straight."

Naminé put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we can give us another try. I never stopped loving you…"

Roxas looked at her –

- and smiled.

xXx

"I trusted you," Sora stared at the two blondes who were holding hands. He stood at the top of the hill not bothering to go down to the beach. "You were right. He really does love your sister."

The older girl who was beside him laughed. "No duh. Roxas only wanted to meet you so he could tell you they got back together."

Sora's eyes stung as he rubbed them furiously. "S-So he doesn't really love me then, Larxene?"

Larxene laughed again. "Not anymore, no." She grabbed his shirt and tugged him back as she started walking away from the beach. "Now lets go."

"Where are we going?"

Larxene pushed Sora in a dark space between two houses and grinned. "You're going to a place where you can't bother our favorite couple anymore."

Sora backed up, heart screeching to a halt. "What?"

"This is a set up, kid," were the last words he heard as he felt something hard hit his head and everything went black.

xXx

Naminé smiled and played with Roxas' hair as he slept, head resting on her lap. This was so easy. Roxas could be so gullible but at least he was hers. And Sora was out of the picture. How many time had that idiot stole Roxas' attention from her, knew what he thought, was about to say. It made her sick. He was the only thing on this planet that kept her from getting something she wanted. And she always got what she wanted. No matter the cost.

Naminé felt her cell phone vibrate, and pulled it out quickly without waking Roxas up.

"Hello?" she whispered quietly.

"_We've got Sora!"_

"Be quiet Larxene! Roxas is right here," Naminé said as she covered Roxas' ear. "But that's good news. You're the best big sister anyone could have."

"_Where do I put him"_

Naminé thought for a moment. "Just keep him in Vexen's basement. If he says anything just tell him to experiment on Sora."

"_Whatever you say. I just hope we don't get busted for this."_

"We won't," Naminé retorted sternly. Roxas shifted in his sleep. "I have to go." Naminé quickly shut her phone and hugged Roxas. He was finally hers.

* * *

Well, What do you think?

Naminé will so be getting her ass kicked.

O.O

I mean, if thats what you want.

Awkward.

Review!

- _M_


	10. Chapter 10 Forgotten

First of all let me say that this is a short chapter. It looked way longer on Microsoft Word. Rip off.

Now, Im sorry for the late late update. I had chores to do and my parents were being losers. I want to say bitches but I thought I used that word a little to much in this chapter.

Theres a surprise a the end for you.

_Please, _enjoy.

--_M_

* * *

Of Fruits And Promises

Chapter 10

Forgotten

"_Who..?"_

* * *

Sora's head was pounding furiously as he woke up. The minute his eyes were open they blinded by this bright white light. He groaned and looked around. It seemed as if he was in a lab. Was he even on Destiny Island?

"You've awaken." A shadow loomed over him and the moment Sora looked up he glared.

Vexen. Great. He tied to a chair in an uncomfortable way and now he was with Destiny High's most freaky senior who thought he was a mad scientist. And he was in his lab. This was probably the basement. Of his mother's house.

Again. Great.

"Why the hell am I here? Tied up?" Sora asked, groggily. "Whatever it is, Axel did it."

Vexen laughed coldly. "You didn't do anything. Larxene dropped you off here, saying I could experiment on you freely so long as I kept you away from Naminé and Roxas." He shrugged. "I'm not one to pass on such an offer. I don't have many…lab rats."

Sora sighed and cast his eyes downward.

Naminé was such a bitch.

xXx

Roxas walked towards Vexen house, Naminé walking quietly beside him. Quiet. An amazing feat for her. All he said was 'shut the hell up' when she was protested at the thought of coming here. All he wanted was his science textbook Vexen had borrowed when Axel torched his. And here she was, actually quiet. Why the hell were they together again?

Sora's face flashed before his eyes and he paused, not knocking on Vexen's door. Roxas stared at door, half expecting it to say something. A wave of uneasiness washed over him. He didn't know how he knew, or why, but, Sora was here.

xXx

Sora tensed as Vexen pulled out needle from his arm. His vision blurred and his head started pounding again. He could make out a few words of the question Vexen asked and he became puzzled. "Who..?" A sinister smirked crossed Vexen's face and excused himself to go answer the door upstairs.

Sora shifted and yanked his hands through the now loose ropes. For a scientist, Vexen wasn't really observant. Rubbing his head, he stumbled over to the stairway where he immediately felt hands on his shoulders, moving him back.

xXx

Vexen nodded when Roxas explained about the textbook. He looked behind Roxas, where Naminé was biting her nails. So the witch _could _get nervous, it seemed. He quietly mumbled basement and showed Roxas to his room. As they headed up another flight of stairs, Vexen saw as Naminé yank a door open and run downstairs.

Entering his room, Vexen pulled the science textbook from his third bookcase and hand it to Roxas. As Roxas grabbed it, Vexen did not let go.

"Vexen, what are yo-" Roxas began, but was cut off. "Did you know that Sora took an interest in my studies and came to visit with Naminé? Last time I checked, he was in the basement and I just remembered seeing Naminé go down there as we went upstairs."

The textbook was forgotten as Roxas ran out of the room. Vexen smirked and placed it back on the bookshelf. He never helped anyone but himself, a certain pink haired botanist at school was his exception. He never really liked Naminé. Hopefully, with an angry male and a room full of chemicals, she would get what she deserved.

xXx

Naminé pushed Sora back. "You're not going anywhere."

Sora sat back down, rubbing his head. He still had a killer headache. He sighed but didn't protest Naminé began tying him up again. Sora heard yelling and footsteps stomping down on stairs and felt rope loosening around his arms. He looked up just in time to see Naminé get thrown against a large shelf.

xXx

"You bitch!"

Roxas ran downstairs, pulling Naminé away from his best friend and shoving her into the nearest anything. Luckily, she came in contact with a big shelf. He turned to Sora, helping the dizzy boy up. "Why couldn't I see this sooner?"

Naminé stood up and ran to him, pushing Sora out of the way. "Roxas! Please! I was trying to get him out!"

"Liar!" Roxas screamed as he pushed her back into the shelf and jumped away quickly and bottles of chemicals and liquids washed over her for knocking over the shelf. He watched in shock how Naminé blonde hair turned a greasy black and her ivory skin become red and irritated with rashes and boils. She screamed in horror as she studied her arms and touched her enflamed face.

"VEXEN!"

xXx

Vexen was walking down a dirt path heading towards Marluxia's house. He was in the middle of wondering whether Marluxia had something to eat when he felt a chill run down his spine. Perfect.

xXx

Roxas locked the basement door with a key that was already placed on the knob. He led Sora to Vexen's living room couch and cupped his face gently. Hesitantly he asked, "Sora? Are you alright?"

Blank and dull eyes met his.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Damn.

Wasn't expecting that were you?

You wanted drama and you also wanted Namines ass kicked.

How was that?

Also, If you want more drama and RoxasxSora, please check out the first chapter of my new story.

I'm still with this so don't worry. I just had an idea I wanted to write down.

Review both stories please. I'm nervous.

Later days.

--_M_


	11. Chapter 11 An Old Tale

Hey

Hey. I'm not dead. My dad left for Honduras and took the laptop I type on with him so now I'm stuck on the desk top computer. I absolutely _loathe _the desktop computer; therefore I'm lazy on updating. But I've got some chapters done.

I'll be ending this story soon. Next chapter maybe. I put you guys through enough torture already. And it was hilarious.

They might seem a tad short but, hey, like I said in my profile, I have a low attention span.

-- _M_

* * *

Of Fruits And Promises

Chapter Eleven

An Old Tale

* * *

"So you don't remember me at all?"

Sora sat Roxas' kitchen table, nibbling on a paopu fruit. He shook his head for what seemed like the millionth time. "I remember Kairi, Cloud, Leon, Wakka, Tidus, and everyone else but for the last time: I don't know who you are."

"What about Naminé?"

A pause, then, "All I know is that she's a bitch."

Roxas groaned then let his head fall onto the table with a loud 'thud'. Figures. He was _that _close to being with Sora, then he let's Naminé fool him again and now this. Sora remembered everyone in every world but did not remember him. What the hell happened in that damn lab. Roxas head snapped up, eyes widening. The lab. _Vexen's lab. _He ran over to the kitchen phone jabbed sharply at the plastic numbers, dialing Marluxia's number. Sora simply stared at the serene floral wallpaper that lined the kitchen with a bored expression, wondering why the hell he was even there.

Marluxia picked up on the fourth ring and Roxas immediately heard Axel's big mouth in the background.

"Marluxia, it's Roxas- Is Vexen there?"

Roxas could already feel that creepy smirk crawling across Marluxia's face. "Maybe he is. Maybe he isn't," the botanist purred. "Care to tell me why you need to talk to him?"

Roxas bit his lip nervously. It was now or never. Axel would forgive him. After fifty years maybe, but this was important. "Um, if I tell you something that's really important, will you put Vexen on the phone?"

"You have my word."

_And you're about to have Axel's head, _Roxas added silently. He took a deep breath and let everything out at a fast pace: "Axel snuck into your Zen garden and made sandcastles and then he was giving a hair cut to one of your bonsai trees but he cut too much so he stole lettuce from you _vegetable _garden and stuck the lettuce on the branches while you were out with Vexen." As Roxas struggled to catch his breath, Sora was staring at him, gaping, the paopu fruit lying on the table, forgotten. This time, Axel was going to get it. He would probably green for life.

There was silence on the line, as if Marluxia was registering what Roxas said. "I see. I will put Vexen on the line now. Thank you."

Shuffling was heard as the phone passed and the both Sora and Roxas heard a high pitched shrill coming from the phone. Axel really _did_ scream like a girl. Looks like Larxene owed Demyx some money.

"Marluxia! Not in the damn living room!" And Vexen was on the phone. "What the hell do you want Roxas? I'm busy."

"With who? Marluxia?" Roxas rolled his eyes. "Xigbar used your entire box of lube for target practice so I know you're not busy." After a few stutters from Vexen, Roxas, cut in. "What did you do to Sora."

"Ah," Vexen mused aloud. "How is he? I wondered if the dosage was too high."

Roxas tensed but held his tongue. He couldn't let Vexen know that this was bothering him. He liked to draw things out. "He remembers everyone except me. What did you do?"

"My homework."

Roxas paused. He tried to see if he could reexamine what Vexen said at another angle. He couldn't. "Vexen, what the _hell _are you talking about?"

Vexen sighed. If the blond idiot paid any attention to his classes he would know. "Xemnas told us to do research on the human heart. To see if we can play around with it's emotions." He chuckled darkly. "I realized the heart is the back bone of all memories."

"What does that have to do with Sora?"

Vexen laughed again. "I wanted to see what he felt for you. It seemed that his heart held the need in wanting forget the pain you caused him. He wanted to forget you. My little chemical only stirred that desire more. As a result, he forgot you."

Roxas throat was suddenly tight and dry. This was bad. This was really bad. He wanted to tell Sora how he felt. He had to fix this somehow. "Can he remember if he wanted to?"

"You're an idiot," Vexen snorted. "Is he eating anything right now?" He laughed when Roxas replied, saying it was a paopu fruit. "It's exactly as I planned. This is an A plus, surely. I have to go call Zexion an—"

"Vexen!" Roxas interrupted.

"Alright, alright," Vexen sighed. He didn't want to be so…forward. Let Roxas figure it out. "If he has no memory of you, it's like a part of him is asleep. And if he is eating a fruit that _poisons _the brain with delusions of destinies intertwined…What does that remind you of." Before Roxas could speak, Vexen continued. "And when you do realize it, make sure it's romantic please. You owe it to him. No, you owe to all of us."

And then he hung up.

* * *

Ok, so yeah, it was short. And I couldn't help but throw that little thing in there. Does anyone get what Vexen said? I hope Roxas did. I mean seriously. It's in the title.

Don't care if it's corny. It's my friggin' story.

Review like the sweet little reviewers you are.

Oh and, A-dizzle, Roxas is living with Cloud because our favorite chocobo head is oh so sweet.

Hah.

I'm glad you liked the preview.

-- _M_


	12. Chapter 12 Seeing Red

Holy Crap.

This story now has forty reviews.

Thank you so much for reading this, guys.

I have a present for you at the end of this.

Read on.

-- _M_

* * *

Of Fruits And Promises

Chapter Twelve

Seeing Red

* * *

Naminé toweled her hair dry for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. She whimpered at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. Her hair would not change from the greasy black tangles to the original perfect blonde tresses. It was disgusting.

And it was all Sora's fault.

She traced over the red blotches and boils that marred the once flawless skin. That bastard had taken her Roxy from her. He had ruined her hair. He had ruined her skin. He had ruined her life! She was a princess! She deserved everything!

Naminé threw the white towel on the tiled floor. It was clear that she and Sora both wanted Roxas. But Roxas was obviously confused on who he wanted. Sora had just tricked him. She would make him see truth. Naminé smirked confidently.

She made her way down to the basement of her house that Larxene and Xigbar used for their training. Daggers and bullet holes were all over the walls, guns and knives scattered on the fall, damaged training dummies, the works. Naminé laughed. Larxene wanted to be an assassin and Xigbar wanted to be a sniper. They would always try to kill themselves down here.

Naminé knelt down and picked a small pistol that was lying near her.

If she couldn't have Roxas-

No one would.

xXx

"Roxas, sand is getting in my sneakers," Sora whined. They were walking along the beach and the sun was just starting to set. The colors made Roxas look like an angel. Like he didn't belong with him. He didn't know Roxas was thinking the same thing.

Roxas smiled and grabbed his, a bit flushed. "I wanted to show you something."

Sora stopped, staring at the blondes hand. He looked up into an endless blue gaze. "W-What is it? The sunset?"

Roxas shook his head and leaned in quickly, kissing a shocked Sora. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt Roxas tongue against his, tasting like watermelon. Sora whined low in his throat when Roxas pulled away. Roxas was a good kisser.

But not better then him of course.

"Sora?" Roxas looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah?"

Roxas averted his gaze, finding the sand below them very fascinating. "D-Do you remember?" He felt Sora nod. "Everything?" Another nod. Sora pulled Roxas into a hug, caressing him with words.

"I never blamed you, not once."

Roxas looked at Sora, but the scar under his eye drew his attention. "I did this..." Roxas said, sullenly. He let his fingers trail over it, happy by the shiver it caused in Sora. He showered kisses along the scar mumbling sweet nothings until Sora's mouth captured his.

"You always did talk at the wrong time, Roxas," Sora said as he bit Roxas' bottom lip lightly.

Roxas groaned and let Sora enter his mouth. He let Sora pull him closer but broke the kiss the minute Sora pushed his legs between his. "What the hell Sora," Roxas said breathlessly. "Plan on doing me on the beach?"

"Like I'm really gonna wait until we get home?" Sora said as he reacquainted himself with Roxas neck. "I've waited too long as it is."

"I won't let him hurt you anymore Roxas!" A shrill voice cried out.

Sora immediately tensed looking behind Roxas and gripped him tightly. "No!" Roxas was pushed onto the sand right when a loud shot rang out.

Roxas watched as the love of his life fall down in front of him.

He had never hated the color red so much in his life than right now.

* * *

Heh. This story isn't over.

That's your present.

I couldn't bear to end it after reading your reviews.

What do you think?

-- _M_


	13. Chapter 13 Until Next Time

After what seemed like a million years, this is going to be the last chapter.

I had fun writing it. And I'm grateful that I had so many readers.

So yeah guys, thanks.

-- _M_

* * *

Of Fruits And Promises

Chapter Thirteen

Until Next Time

* * *

After three days of being admitted to the hospital, falling unconscious right after the removal of the bullet from his lung, Sora decided to wake up just as his nurse was checking his vitals in the middle of the afternoon.

"Am I in heaven?" Sora asked, groaning and covering his eyes with his arms.

"I'm glad you decided to wake up." The nurse laughed. "And no you're not in heaven. Thank goodness. You're in the hospital."

"Then why is it so damn bright in here?!"

"Mind your language. " The nurse said as she dimmed the lights. She turned back to Sora just as he sat up, looking dazed and pissed off. She loved getting patients like these. Such fun.

"Why the hell am I a hospital? And why does my chest hurt?" Sora looked around. "And where's Roxas?" He clutched his chest, inhaling and exhaling quickly, feeling as if he wasn't drawing enough air. "Why is it so hard to breathe?!"

The nurse was by his side in an instant, rubbing his back and placing a transparent mask over his mouth and nose. "Breath Sora, breathe. Slowly." She said, stressing the last word as she tried to soothe him. Once his breathing was under control, she removed the mask and promptly slapped Sora across the head with her medical chart.

"What was that for?!" Sora yelled, rubbing the now throbbing knot on his head. "Ow.."

"For losing your mind for absolutely no reason," The nurse replied, scribbling something onto her chart. "Do you remember your friend Naminé shooting you?"

"_Who _would forget an envious blond bitch shooting you while you're in the middle of making out with your newly acquired boyfriend that you've been in love with since kindergarten?"

The nurse looked up at him, blinked then continued on giving her chart its original attention. "Right. The bullet was lodged in your right lung, which we took out, but the wound itself will cause future breathing problems as you just witnessed first hand right now."

Sora glared at her. "What are you saying? I have something like asthma now?"

The nurse tapped her pen against her chin and nodded. "Something close to it but I won't bore you with the medical terms. That's for your….Older brother." She added after looking down at her chart for assurance. "Speaking of which, I have to alert him and your doctor that you've woken. Sit tight." With the soft click of the door shutting, she was gone.

Sora lay back on his pillow and stared at the white roses on the desk by his bed. White roses were his favorite. He remember telling Roxas when he got flowers he was allergic too.

_Roxas!!_

Sora jumped out of his bed in an instant, stumbling towards the flowers. "Roxas…Please tell me there's a card.." After a few minutes, he scavenged a white card with very familiar handwriting. "Roxas," Sora breathed, eyes fluttering close with a smile as he pressed the card against his chest. Slowly, he opened the card.

_Sora,_

_I'm so sorry. Everything is my fault. If it weren't for me you would have never gotten shot. You would have never gotten hurt. Period._

_That's why I want to break up with you._

_It's not like we were an official couple or anything, but we were never meant to be together. We're to different. I'm simply breaking things off with you._

_I don't think we can even continue being friends after this. I don't think I was ever really gay. Maybe it was just lust. I had feeling for you, but now I see, It was never love._

_I hope you lead a happy life after this Sora. You were a great friend. Any person will be lucky to have you._

_You just weren't the one for me._

_Goodbye._

_Roxas._

The card became crushed in Sora's shaking hand as a torrent of emotions washed over him. Roxas was breaking up with him. Impossible. After all the hard work he did to make him notice him. After all the troubles they went through. Specifically Naminé, and it was over? All the smiles, hugs, _kisses_?

"No!"

The note fell to the tiled floor as Sora rushed out of the room.

() () ()

"Roxas!" Sora yelled as his feet kicked up dirt on the road as ran. He ignored the people around him looking at him weird. He didn't care who he ran into. He just had to find Roxas. Roxas was the only thing that mattered.

"_Sora!"_

The person he ran into fell to the ground just as he did. Hard.

"Well geez, Sora! You get out of the hospital and the first thing you do is run a marathon?!"

Sora groaned and blinked up at Kairi, looming above him. "S-Sorry, Kairi." The brunette got up and dusted himself off then gasped remembering his previous task. "Kairi! Do you know where Roxas is?"

The red head bit her lip and averted her gaze instantly. "Yeah.. But he told everyone you know not to tell you…"

"I don't care! He's breaking up with me. He's giving up!" Sora reached out and gripped Kairi's shoulders tightly. "Kairi, please!"

"Calm down Sora!" Kairi held him still. "I just found out that he was packing up to move since you've been in the hospital. Leon tried to get Cloud to stay, but he wouldn't and didn't even say why. If you hurry up, you can catch them before they head to Aerodome."

Sora nodded and thanked Kairi quickly, dashing off to Roxas' house. He couldn't believe that Cloud was letting all of this happen. Didn't he love Leon? Didn't he understand that the distance could tear everyone apart? After jumping a million bushes and hedges, crossing a lot of backyards, Sora finally managed to make it to Roxas' house. The door was open and he ran up to Roas' room not paying attention to the empty spaces around him.

"Roxas, I--" Sora began pushing open the door. He expected the love of his life waiting for him, ready to set things straight. But all that greeted him was an empty room. "No.." Sora whispered in a broken voice. He felt his knees give way and fell to the cold floor. Something yellow and bright had caught his eye on the floor and Sora reached out and grabbed it.

The thalassa shell lucky charm he made for Roxas.

It was really over. Roxas had left him to start a new life. He wasn't good enough for him. For the first time in months, Sora finally cried his heart out in the empty house.

Nothing mattered anymore.

() () ()

End.

() () ()

* * *

This always goes at the end of my stories:

**Disclaimer:** As you can probably guess by chapter one, I own nothing. Just borrowing the characters and anything else in my story that associated with Kingdom Hearts. No infringement or offense is intended.

But I own the story. So watch it.

**Of Fruits And Promises © Makibishi**

* * *

Before you go and kill me, there will be an epilogue. I've already been writing it actually.

I would never leave you guys on a cliff. You've stuck with me to the end!

So since this is the end of this journey, review it and tell me what you would like to see in the new upcoming journey that awaits.

XD Wow. That sounds so cheesy.

Ah, cripes. Dudes! Go review!

And thanks for reading Of Fruits And Promises!

-- _M_


End file.
